


TWELVE O’CLOCK

by ThePowersOfWords



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, Angst, Dark, Drinking to Cope, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePowersOfWords/pseuds/ThePowersOfWords
Summary: When midnight occurred, Chanyeol loved him.When midnight occurred, he was the Chanyeol that made him fall in the trap of love.Then the morning, he became Chanyeol the villain, Chanyeol who was humiliating him in front of the whole campus. Chanyeol the popular, Chanyeol whom everyone knew and liked.But if Baekhyun was sure of one thing in his entire life, whether he wants to believe it or not, was that he loved him.He loved midnight's Chanyeol.❝ Whatever we say or do to each other, we make a vow to keep it to ourselves ❞





	1. P R O L O G U E

* * *

  
**Title:**  Universe  
**Artist:**  EXO  
**Album:**  UNIVERSE - Winter Special Album, 2017

* * *

 

He's wandering between puddles of water and cold gusts of wind. He kicks the rocks blocking his pathway. The rain stroking his skin equals half the tears dripping from his eyes. These tears have the same effect of a fire on his cheeks.

He's crying tears of flames.

Somehow... he believed in it: he believed his promises, he believed in him, he believed in their story. Nobody knew about their sweet friendship, their savory love. Nobody knew the things they did yet he believed. He wanted to believe. For them, for him, but as arrogant as it may sound, mostly for he.

I don't think he can forget him now that the nights their breaths touched are forever carved in his mind.

He's walking through the crowded park. It isn't full of people but of their memories. Everything they lived was present in this flowery yard. Most of it, at least. He steps towards the bridge and feels his heart shatter. His tears are doubling their affluence, he senses his self about to collapse.

All their memories are haunting him, they are all surrounding him, always in a corner of his mind to the point where he can sleep no more. He tried but once his eyes shut, it all starts over again and now no one wants to listen to him anymore. He holds onto the edge of the bridge. He stares at the horizon covered by gray clouds.

The sky represents his state of mind: the sky is sad, the sky is crying.

He compresses his hands on the bridge's rampart and screams. He's screaming all his pain, all the wounds whose stitches will take time to heal. He's screaming his existence.

Multiple questions are circling in his head. They are giving him a headache, making his blood pump so fast that he can see it flowing through the veins in his arms. Who would've thought one day he'd loose his reason over such an easy question.

What is love? His conscience asks him.

As much as he'd like to find a sugarcoated answer, he quickly has to come to the conclusion that he can't define what love is. Simple things such as "Did you get home alright?"or "You slept well? Are you down for a strawberry milkshake now?" can mean just as much as an "I love you".

I think there are as many definitions of love as there are humans on earth. Love is unique, fenceless, blind. It's something you need time to discover but also cherish deep inside yourself since we all have different ways of expressing it.

That guy right there, he really thought he found his own one, his own definition of love. However, the loud bell of the church next door ringing for twelve o'clock reminds him of how much he still has to experience to understand love.

He can't deny how crazy he made him feel as if they lived in a parallel world. When midnight occurred, he had the impression the earth was turning and they were stepping in a new universe. Someplace where they could be their true selves.

Now, all he does is search their universe, the one they were so happy in. And no matter what happens, he promised his self he won't let go even the smallest memory until he finds him again, cause that's what love is to him.

When midnight occurred, Chanyeol loved him.

When midnight occurred, he was the Chanyeol that made him fall in the trap of love.

Then the morning, he became Chanyeol the villain, Chanyeol who was humiliating him in front of the whole campus. Chanyeol the popular, Chanyeol whom everyone knew and liked.

But if Baekhyun was sure of one thing in his entire life, whether he wants to believe it or not, was that he loved him.

He loved midnight's Chanyeol.


	2. COLLISION

* * *

  
**Title:** What is Love  
**Artist:** EXO  
**Album:** MAMA - The 1st Mini Album

* * *

 

**BIP BIP BIP!**

 

It has been yet again a cold winter night, followed by another cold winter day. This morning, the sun-rays shined bright enough for him to melt like an ice cube exposed to burning flames but he shivered, head lowered to check if the shoes he wore were the ones not allowing him to move.

Baekhyun obviously knew why his legs weren't listening to his firm orders but he preferred to keep it a secret and hide it from most people that cared for him. He was frozen, the sight of this enormous gate across the road made him feel uneasy, sick, or maybe even sad.

Of course, there was a name behind this. A name whose connotation sounded closer to a malefic appellation in Baekhyun's ear. It was the reason why he passed the high school's gate with a knot in his stomach every morning. He was the reason why, in the span of few months, he turned into such windblown ashes of shredded paper.

 

**BIP BIP BIP!**

 

Baekhyun's phone rang again. He took it out of his pocket as his face showed his confusion. He didn't expect his friend to be relatively lazy to simply text him when usually, he would walk up to him to have a chat or joke around. In that type of situation, Baekhyun would've found himself in the hall without realizing and everything would've ended happily ever after. He was used to their routine except it was apparently not the case here.

"Don't leave without me, please," he whispered to himself with a pout until his phone buzz in his hands.

 

 **SEHUN**  Fri, 11 Oct 09:05  
i'm right in front of you!

 

 **SEHUN**  Fri, 11 Oct 09:06  
you dont say hi?? ?

 

 **SEHUN**  Fri, 11 Oct 09:06  
im near the gate

 

 **BAEKHYUN**  Fri, 11 Oct 09:06  
Dont leave w/out me...

 

 

He sighed and a sudden voice screamed, "Baekhyun!" A smile drew itself on his lips when his best friend slowly approached him from behind. "Long time no see, man!"

"Sehun I saw you last night you're kinda overacting don't you think?" They lightly laughed as Baekhyun squeeze him into a warm hug. "And you just texted me you were at the gate, liar."

"You know why I did that." Sehun smiled. Baekhyun brushed any question away anyway because his best friend was here and it was the only thing he wished for.

They casually headed to the school's front door, talking about all kinds of things without being in a rush for the first time this week. The entered early, however, Baekhyun still needed to go to his locker to take his books. "What's up?"

"Well, I hope you had sweet dreams Baekkie because tonight, we're out!" Sehun said while the older one was bending to put away the binder he didn't need for the rest of the morning.

"I don't know... I don't think I'll go... unless something comes up maybe. I'm trying not to be an irresponsible baby, you know?" He grinned.

"Come on, it's Friday! Chill! For real, you've been sleeping with books these days. You need a breath of fresh air!" Baekhyun ran an exasperated hand through his fluffy brown hair. He was frustrated because they for sure didn't have the same vision of 'chill'.

Sehun was thinking more about getting drunk or maybe end up in a room with a girl. Baekhyun was thinking about something more like, play video games in pyjamas or practice a little more his hapkido skills. It was two points of view completely different, as you can see. But don't get it wrong, the elder was 'chilling' as in Sehun's words occasionally although under very specific circumstances and currently way less often than him. Also, Sehun could "chill" as in Baekhyun's words too. That's the kind of precious friendship they shared.

Baekhyun tended to be timid from nature whereas the blond haired boy was someone really outspoken and open-minded. It's for sure appreciable qualities, though. Surely one of the reasons why they were friends since this long.

"Is that how you're planning to be the world's best Running Back?" the elder teased, playfully rolling his eyes.

"I'm doing this for you, Baekkie!" Sehun whined yet again. "I won't bother you ever again after, I swear! It's for you, you deserve a reward for all the work you've put through, don't you think? Come on..."

"I'm not too sure," the other boy started hesitating. "You literally say that every week, Sehun." He lifted his school bag back to his shoulder after putting the padlock on his locker and they started progressing in direction of their respective classes again.

"Too bad for you then... You're missing out." The youngest hissed his shoulders in disappointment.

"Isn't it supposed to be forbidden to drink for an athlete anyway?" Baekhyun stated as the bell echoed between the walls of the school's corridors to warn them that class will start in no time. Yet, they were still at the other end of the campus.

"Shit," they murmured in sync.

 

* * *

  
**Title:**  Lights Out  
**Artist:** EXO  
**Album:**  Universe — Winter Special Album, 2017

* * *

 

Their legs already engaged a race towards their classroom before they're even aware of it. They were zigzagging between the crowds of students around them when suddenly, Baekhyun felt a foot hit his right ankle for it to tangle with his left leg and an instant later, he found himself on the ground.

The people's laughter exploded immediately. The shame he felt at this moment was indescribable. He tried to get up with the least dignity left but he got thrown against a wall. He was projected with such violence that he could feel the vibrations of the impact brush down his spine.

Baekhyun rolled himself into a ball on the ground, hoping it could help him one way or another.

He wasn't surprised seeing Chanyeol and his friends circling him such as an army of warriors would despite that's when he blacked out with the exterior world. Once completely surrounded by darkness, even merely breathing was hard. The brunet was wrapped in a thick bubble, Sehun's howls being almost nonexistent. He could only hear his heartbeats, these ones kept going faster.

The poor boy landed back on earth when a fist collided with his chin, letting his teeth bump into each other. He couldn't get over the pain that he received a punch on the eye, then another one on the cheek, then one on the other cheek, then everywhere on his face. He tried to open his eyes to know who inflicted him torture of the sort, even if deep down, Baekhyun knew. When his brown eyes met his dark ones, there was no place left for doubt. Chanyeol.

The salt from his sobs ignites his bruises. He truly felt bad. Bad that nobody undertook to save him from the claws of this insane person. He knew Sehun was struggling to help him but unfortunately, he couldn't compete by himself, against all these heartless creatures.

Right when Baekhyun taught that Chanyeol had enough of him, his huge feet smashed his thin ribs. "My way to say hi, you little piece of fag shit," Chanyeol knelt to whisper near the crease of the boy's neck. "You! Don't be late for practice," he shouted to his teammate, rubbing his dirty hands on his blue football shirt as he got back up.

Yixing, Jongin and other guys finally followed Chanyeol away while Sehun ran off to his friend.

Baekhyun was teary-eyed but he remembers seeing some traces of fight on his face too.

Sometimes he wished he could hide in his friend and cry. He wished all this would end one day. He had so many wishes that were still waiting to see the light of day, so many hopes that were running away from him as time passed by. How could they see the light if he couldn't see it himself?

Baekhyun wasn't able to move for a while so he laid against the cold floor, lifelessly sculpted on colourful tiles like a shaking statue. He just didn't have the strength to stand up. He just wanted to die, here, in this hallway.

He was making him want to die. Fall asleep in someone's arms, not wake up and turn the lights out.


	3. BAND-AID

* * *

  
**Title:**  HURT  
 **Artist:**  EXO  
 **Album:**  EXODUS - The 2nd Album

* * *

 

"Does it hurt?" the nurse asked, seeing Baekhyun wince when she placed the last band-aid on his jaw. "It's the first time you fell this bad," she remarked with surprise, "I'm gonna have to send you home this time. Take a good nap, you might have caught a cold too. Do you want me to call someone for you?"

"No, thank you ma'am," he answered with a funny-looking smile. "I'm really sorry for bothering."

"Are you sure? You can stay in the waiting room if you want to," she suggested after giving him an ice pack for his black eye.

He gazed at her as an attempt to send her a last distress call. He wanted his eyes to scream the words that couldn't get out of his mouth but the nurse doesn't seem to hear them. "Thank you, I'm fine," he finally stutters before hurriedly getting out.

Baekhyun wanted to disappear, even if he knew Sehun was kindly waiting for him in front of the clinic probably killing time on his cellphone. Everything somehow knocked into his head and he started running. I think he was dealing with so many emotions, running was a way to get them out.

Pain, stress, anger. These are words we all know well individually, but once they mix together and become united, we easily lose control. Each parcel of this school was making the brunet fume. He was bumping anything he found across his way, running determinately to the man's lavatories and locking himself in a stall.

After a while, he heard the principal door being opened then closed. "Gosh, since when are you running this fast?" Baekhyun recognized Sehun's soft panting voice. "And I'm supposed to be the athletic one," the blond haired boy scolded himself. The elder didn't respond considering that he needed time to sit on the toilet seat and put his elbows on his knees to support his wreaked head as his whole being was aching. "Baekhyun? You're here?"

"I'm here," he mumbled, his voice only sounding slightly louder than a whisper.

Nonetheless, Sehun heard his friend. He also spotted his booth, Baekhyun could see sneakers in front of his door. "Stay strong man, they're just a bunch of dickheads."

A silence captured the room, silence where only the Running Back's words counted.

They're just a bunch of dickheads. Baekhyun was playing this sentence in repeat as if endlessly trying to convince his own brain.

He didn't want the youngest to hear him cry yet he couldn't hold it in either, the drops escaped his now red eyes. He lifted his head to the ceiling to contain the other tears threatening to shed and sniffed before trying to wipe them with his dusty sleeve.

It's always the biggest shame for him to know someone younger saw him break down like that, especially if that person was his best friend. "Don't shed a single tear, you worth so much more than them. Be strong please." Baekhyun didn't answer but Sehun's soothing words warmed his heart. "Come on, let's go, you need to rest. I'll wait with you, okay?"

After seconds that felt like hours, the brunet got up to unlock the door and his friend held him tight in his arms as soon as he broke through. While his friend was not letting him go anywhere, he taught to himself: Collect yourself, Baekhyun, you're not supposed to rely on him this much.

"You shouldn't let them do this without being punished," Sehun stated, his eyebrows frowning to judge the other's reaction. He slowly loses his hold on him.

"What do you want me to do?" Baekhyun asked while the taller one sat next to one of the sinks. "I already tried but they have the director by their side, there's literally nothing I can do." He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Maybe things are gonna change, Baek, who knows? You should at least try again," Sehun thoughtfully breathed out.

"Don't worry, Sehun... really. Let me handle this." The smaller one stood still until he decides to walk towards the faucet to pour cool water behind his neck.

"But Baek, this hurts me too! You're my best friend, do you think it's pleasing to see you suffering like that! No! In fact, it hurts! I swear every day before practice I try to talk to them... even to Coach Kris! He always says a team that works well on the field is a team that works well in the locker room but he's not even trying to solve the tensi—" Sehun jumped on his feet as he got heated and poked the elder's chest a little harder each time he breathed.

His friend's had to throw him a severe look in order for the blond Running Back to calm down, but then, it was Baekhyun's turn to scream. "What are you talking about?! I already told you I don't want you to get in trouble with your teammates over this!"

"I'm just trying to be the best friend you can have, I just want the best for you Baek," Sehun softy uttered while taking few steps back.

They gazed at each other for a while and a small smirk appeared on the edge of their lips. Baekhyun is grateful he doesn't have to put words on his feelings for his best friend to understand. "I can't tell you how impatient I am to get away from this shithole..."

"I swear... sometimes I wish I wasn't selected." Sehun's laugh lit up the mood. "I mean, I guess that's what happens when you're the best footballer in this whole country," he continued, smiling and comically dusting his shoulder to make the other react. "I keep on telling you to put your hapkido skills to good use for once! Stop that 'only in the dungeon' bullshit!"

Baekhyun laughed at his turn. "I... I hate them," he spoke, "I hate them so much I wish I could make them all choke to death."

"Rude," the youngest teased, still laughing. Baekhyun lightly hit Sehun's shoulder once they got out with his face currently illuminated by a genuine big smile.

Now thinking back, he didn't even need to go to the clinic because as long as Sehun was smiling and cheering him up, he knew he was going to heal someway. No matter how Baekhuyn was trying to act tough or strong, he was bleeding from the inside and his blond friend pretty much was the band-aid at this point.  
  
  


       

  
  


 

* * *

 

"We're home!" Baekhyun shouted once he entered the house, shortly followed by his mom who came to pick him up. He was happier knowing he'll be able to sleep in his very own bed and not the one in the dorm he shared with Junmyeon.

"This idiot fell in the stairs this morning," his mother made fun with his father and his sister.

If they only knew they wouldn't be here gagging at his face, but Baekhyun kept quiet, wondering about the scene it would be if they acknowledged the real reasons of these cicatrices.

He swallowed the bitter taste stuck in his throat and left the living room. He climbed the stairs to go in his bedroom, awkwardness rushing in his small bruised body. Just when he was feeling cheerful, they needed to gather against him and make him feel bad again, as usual.

"Hey Baekkie! Watch out buddy, don't fall in the stairs!" his sister burst out laughter from downstairs.

He exhaled the air his lungs captured, kind of bothered with the comment as it's a result of a complete lie. However, he decided not to pay them any attention since he couldn't find interest in bickering with anyone. He's tired anyway and they're all exhausting him.

"Baekhyun! Where are you going? I hope you're going to study!" his father yelled then. "You know what happens to stupid people? They get walked on! You don't want to be one of them, right, son?!"

"Right." Baekhyun slammed his door shut. They're all exhausting him. He's tired anyways. If anyone was here to listen to him, that person would eventually hear him answer the nurse's question, "it hurts."  
  
  
  


 

       

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
**Title:**  Moonlight  
 **Artist:**  EXO-K  
 **Album:**  중 독 (Overdose) - The 2nd Mini Album

* * *

Well, turns out Baekhyun didn't quite find the sleep he hoped for. It's 10 PM but here he is, staring out his window while humming a tune to maybe soothe himself back to bed. He blew the bangs that were sticking on his forehead with his sweat and got rid of the curtains by pulling them on the side.

He opened the window and let the cold breeze caress his face as he closes his eyes. He took a big breathe in.

There's a lot of things he felt at the same time: he heard birds' divine whistles, he smelled wood from the trees in the garden magnificently blend with fresh grass, he could almost sense a butterfly land on his bare chest and all of this somehow brought him the serenity he craved.

He was peacefully standing in his dark room, his thin hair floating with the chilled wind. Yet if there was a thing he did feel above it all, it was loneliness. He couldn't stop himself from remembering what occurred this morning. Baekhyun never entirely understood why they were treating him this way but he guessed it was funny from where they were standing. Yet from where he was he missed the joke.

Baekhyun was really tidy, organized and a bossy type of boy. He liked to have control over everything in his life, so when he started to get bullied it was an incredibly hard time for him. They were attacking him unexpectedly and Baekhyun was foreign to anything close to surprising.

Currently, he wasn't mad at all, though. He was at such ease that he couldn't even bother, for the moment at least. There were flutes and trumpets and violins gently playing music behind him and the moonlight was gently illuminating the place. So clearly, if anything happened right now he would tell Chanyeol to laugh at his face. He can't blame the guy anyhow, if he saw his self he'd laugh too.

Chanyeol could do whatever he wanted, Baekhyun just wouldn't care because as of now he was cuddled by a warmth he couldn't put into words. It was a unique one that he never felt before, that had the power to protect him better than an armor. He was invincible.

He lets out a little giggle, finally opening his eyes.

And then he got hit in the gut harder than any of their punches. There was no butterfly, no trees, no birds, no armor, no orchestra. Just buildings after buildings after few old cars, cold air, him and silence.

Baekhyun hugged his thin self. The warmness was gone and he didn't have anyone or anything to hold to mimic it. He only felt just now how it was actually freezing outside, the edge of his swollen lips progressively turning blue. He's defenceless.

He was as cold as stone when he slammed the window with a sigh.

Now here he is, just a little more alone, a little more hurt, a little deeper in dullness.

This night was one of the darkest, only a few comets sparkled above him. Baekhyun lifted his head towards the sky and started to observe through the curtains. He attentively watched, while hoping for his clock to tick slightly faster. The stars were creating a splendid contrast with the dim clouds.

A side of Baekhyun's being always was fascinated by stars; hence why he was studying at EXO-PLANET —a school in partnership with the NASA— which would be the most certain way for him to become a well-known astrologist. He liked the impact stars have on the world. As if the sky was sullen and melancholy until a beautiful shining star arises and enlighten it by giving back that little glow it had lost. It's probably why we can solely perceive them late at night, when solitary tucked inside our sheets, some of us sense these painful aches.

Oh, how Baekhyun would have loved to have one too. Pretty, polished, but unfortunately reality is indeed here, although life would've been so much easier if a simple star was enough to solve our least problems. It's sad to know that for certain people like him, an entire Milky Way wouldn't have been enough.

In an impulse of rage, Baekhyun hissed in pain as he ripped out a band-aid he had on the nose. He laid over his blanket and furiously took his phone to distract his messy thoughts when suddenly, another demon murmur in his ears a morbid idea.

Now he knows how he's going to occupy his wasted time.

At the moment, Baekhyun was seeking someone's attention. He liked being taken care of and it was important for him to feel wanted and appreciated. But as each second made him grow older, the spoiled kid he used to be has vanished with the attention he was given. To feel desired again, he'd clench his pathetic jaw and seduce lovers, boys or girls passing by whom Baekhyun's gloomy coldness didn't scare away. It was his little revenge against his bullies' labor too. In some way, his way to make sure their words didn't get under his skin.

Fall asleep in someone's arms, not wake up and turn the lights out.

So without further thinking he went in the 'Message' app and texted:  
  


 

**BAEKHYUN**  Fri, 08 Oct 10:13  
i don't know where the party takes place but guess who's on the way ;p


	4. MAN IN WONDERLAND

* * *

  
**Title:** My Lady  
 **Artist:**  EXO  
 **Album:** XOXO - The 1st Album

* * *

 

"By the way, you're hot without all the stuff on your face," Sehun chuckled. "Your eyeliner is dope, man, you should teach me your ways."

"Yeah, try to change the subject again..." Baekhyun parked his car on one of the places still available close by where the gathering was held. "Seriously Sehun, I freaking hate you! You could've told me the party was at Eun-Ju's, I'd think twice before doing this," he complained for approximately the tenth time.

"So we're back to calling her Eun-Ju?" Sehun snickered. "I get it, calm down, it's fine, it's not because she's your ex that you're not allowed at her parties."

They stepped outside the vehicle and headed towards the entrance of the mansion. The brunet could keep on explaining, blondie wouldn't understand.

The ex-lovers had a relationship you could compare to a roller coaster, and what was supposed to be a pure and chaste bond sharply took a devastating loop.

From one end of the ride, Baekhyun complained about how he couldn't have fun with the few close friends he used to have because Eun-Ju would always stick around like glue, but then on the other end, Juna patiently stood there, waiting for her boyfriend to merely ask her out on a date and stop acting unconcerned.

The only problem now is that ever since they broke up, Eun-Ju has gotten even stickier than glue. The girl wasn't being like this on purpose really, it's simply her way of showing affection to an individual that means a lot to her. She would talk to Baekhyun frequently, try to spend time with him again and all sorts of things which is why Baekhyun was perplexed about this party in the first place.

They weren't studying at the same college fortunately but going to her house would definitely not help to keep their friendship smooth. Regardless, a good thing was that at least he was sure not to see anyone from school around and in a way, it relieved a pressure he handled on the shoulders.

The boys politely rang the bell and the ex welcomed them with a wide smile. They greeted her and by stepping on her right, she let them enter. They headed to the living room where the music pulsed very loudly —which they could, in fact, hear from outside.

Baekhyun was not shocked when he saw hills of empty bottles all over the place. There were also thenceforth bodies we could qualify as corpses. The elder didn't even say hi to all the people he vaguely knew that Sehun was in his party mood with a bottle of Vodka in hand.

Baekhyun rapidly greeted the guests he met on his way straight over the kitchen. He wanted to find something to quench his thirst promptly, which is exactly what he did when taking the glass of Rum, letting the burning sensation take over his throat. He hasn't drunk alcohol in a long time and honestly, it almost felt like something completely new to him.

Baekhyun was appreciating his drink when two delicate arms wrapped his thin hips. He analyzed the nails and without a doubt, he deducted it was Eun-Ju. Even back then, she used to wear this red nail polish —somewhat tinted with pink undertones— whose shade matched with the brunet's actual reddish cheeks. "Don't hold me, Eun-Ju," he warned.

She abruptly undertook to laugh hysterically, while holding him tighter. The boy solidified his grip on the cup and she amusingly questioned, "So I'm not your little Juna anymore?"

Upon hearing that, Baekhyun undoes her embrace and turns around to face her. "What have you taken?" he queried after pushing his glass against Eun-Ju's belly in order to create more space between them.

She giggled furthermore. "And you? Aren't you supposed to... like... " the girl let her sentence die down, an adventurous hand travelling the other's body before wrapping her arms around his neck to calmly pull him closer. The cup was squished between their two bodies to the extent where Baekhyun wouldn't even have needed to hold it anymore.

 

* * *

  
**Title:**  Thunder  
 **Artist:**  EXO  
 **Album:** 중 독 (Overdose) - The 2nd Mini Album

* * *

 

Baekhyun shook his head in disapproval, yet fearing to move too brutally and shove his ex on the floor. "Stop this. Forget it."

"Why should I? Weren't you claiming the wheel keeps on turning? Why shouldn't I keep going then?" she pointed out.

Baekhyun's eyebrows frown, attempting to contain himself from howling things he probably didn't mean a single bit.

He unintentionally stepped closer and didn't realize he was now the one closing the gap between them as he confronted, "What are you trying to do Juna?"

"Oh, looks like you finally got the memo," Eun-Ju smiled once she connected their foreheads, her whiffs currently skimmed against his lips. "Baekhy... I missed you much."

"Ugh," Baekhyun tried to speak but he was breathless. Eun-Ju slowly started to lean in for a kiss, thereafter the brunet decided to stop the conversation by spilling his red cup's content on her expensive-looking white dress. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" he faked an apology when Eun-Ju backed away to analyze the damage —there is not much since he almost drank the whole thing. "You should absolutely go and change... your dress is ruined."

Howsoever, Baekhyun didn't seem to find the strength to protest when Juna drags him by the hand against his will to exit the kitchen. He simply rolls his eyes.

They arrived on the first floor and not considering to stay with her any further, the boy grabbed the knot. "No! Don't do that!"

"What?" he said, making his voice cover the yells of what arises to be people arguing in the appointed room.

Eun-Ju side-eyed him and closed the door the other partially opened. "You're being nosy."

The brunet looked puzzled. "I'm not, but I can see you're being a liar there," he clapped back with the tip of his index pointing at her. "Weren't you deadly drunk two seconds ago?"

"Well, I wished but I still have a lot to learn from you, right?" she sassed. Baekhyun was left confused as Juna continued walking towards the end of the hallway, where her bedroom was.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" He ran up to her, blood slowly started boiling for a second time.

"It means what it means," she clarified.

"I never lied to you, what are you trying to imply there?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Baekhyun, quit this acting. Don't you know what you did?" Eun-Ju sighed, perfectly standing at her door frame, "But that's fine, I forgave you anyway. Don't neglect that I... Whatever, you can go now."

"So all of a sudden you're not drunk anymore, is that it?" Baekhyun snapped in fury. Kind of set aback by the sudden rage thrown at her face, the girl moved back.

"Go away, you're out of your mind." She pushed her ex-boyfriend by the shoulders.

The brunet wasn't paying much attention and kept rumbling whatever nonsense was going through his mind. "Am I the liar here? You're kidding me?" he spat, "That's why I never trusted you! Fuc-"

"I told you to go!" Juna bawled out before slapping Baekhyun's face. He let out a painful cry when her ring's cold iron suddenly meet with Baekhyun's fresh wounds from the morning. "You should be grateful I'm still caring for you, idiot," she softly mentioned, crouching down to caress her ex-boyfriend's cheek. An ex-boyfriend who was kneeling on the ground.

"That's where I was injured, crackhead!" he scoffs and pushed her hand away from him, which made the girl fall on her butt.

"You know what? I'm sorry, Baekhy, you're not a liar. You're too much of a coward to actually be one. I did my best but you have a serious problem. Get well soon." Eun-Ju backed away to lock herself in her bedroom.

 

* * *

  
**Title:**  The Eve  
 **Artist:**  EXO  
 **Album** : THE WAR - The 4th Album

* * *

 

Her words were still echoing in the empty corridor when on this note, Baekhyun angrily went downstairs to join Sehun who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

The small boy forcefully sat beside his friend and progressively —before he could debate whether he should tell Sehun what just happened with Eun-Ju or not— he sensed the effects of alcohol hit his skull.

His head started turning, his stomach and his throat were burning, however, he served himself again. He had no idea what he was drinking, he just drank out of sheer madness.

Sehun even hands him another one when he finishes but the other finally cooled down and sweetly refused, "My head fucking hurts."

"You need this to get laid before it's too late, man," Sehun managed to utter.

"I don't think I want to, honestly."

"Did you take drugs, Baek?" The blond boy chucked. "What's the point of being here then, if you don't... get it out?"

Baekhyun sank deeper in his sit. "How are we going home after?"

"Oh God, Baekhyun, who fucking cares! We'll roll with the flow." Sehun took his hat off his head and huffed as Baekhyun kept silent. "Alright, we'll go back early, no worries, okay? Look, I've set an alarm."

"You sound like you're talking to a 4-year-old," Baekhyun complained. His friend got the subliminal message but simply rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," the golden-haired boy sustained, "Look around... if you don't make a move quickly you'll have to conquer a dead man tonight. Half of them will collapse in less than twenty minutes."

Us included, the elder's conscience continued.

"And what about you? You act like you won't have to conquer a dead woman," The black haired boy nonchalantly retorted. The running back shrugged as a response.

"Man, listen, this is not about you getting laid but, take this drink, you'll feel less embarrassed I guess." Baekhyun's impassible behavior made his friend worried. "You know, sometimes you need to go beyond the fence without being afraid. Maybe even tear it down so you can see what's truly lying inside of you. And then, once you find the black pearl hiding within yourself, you'd be able to shout it out loud so everyone can hear and know who you truly are, what you indeed worth." Sehun stroked his friend's thigh. He then sermon, "If you live this life forever you'll never be happy and you'll never wake up to a new morning, Baek. You'll never know how the other side of the fence is glooming. You need to let it go in order to seek happiness. Take this, you'll thank me later."

Baekhyun opened his mouth but closed it right back. He couldn't find the words needed to express his gratitude. He sighs while taking the cup from his friend's hands. "The vodka's getting to your head, 'Hun." The blond footballer tipsily smiled.

Their orbs were scanning the room. What they were doing was quite irresponsible, they acknowledged it, but I can assure you that at the time, it's the last thing they taught of. They didn't think about the backfire or the repercussions there will be afterwards that will fatally burn them —although it's nothing he doesn't already know—, they simply enjoyed themselves like there was no future, which is something they never do usually because the elder always set boundaries. This time around, nobody wanted to follow the rules.

Baekhyun took a sip of the beverage Sehun gave him then it ran out of control. The sips were quickly turning into glasses. The glasses into bottles. Later on, the bottles into more bottles. They could be sure it would end badly, for both of them.

The brunet's sight started getting foggy. He barely recognized the place they were in. Sehun partially disappeared, his small friend could only hardly glimpse at his blond hair and his flashy blue jersey. He felt like he was being one-eyed and was in a state of complete euphoria, straight lines became curved as they swallowed those destructive liquids.

"When you feel so little in front of the tall wall, break it apart. It's the eve of a new beginning, don't be scared." Sehun stood up and quickly went away, making the brunet assume he must've found a girl he's interested in.

Baekhyun really doesn't feel like doing anything tonight, though. He lazily closed his eyes but soon enough, a strange presence is found to be seating on the couch next to him.

"Yo," Baekhyun heard a man speak at his left, "Nice shirt."


	5. CAUGHT IN...

* * *

  
**Title:**  She's Dreaming  
 **Artist:**  EXO  
 **Album:**  LOTTO - The 3rd Album Repackaged

* * *

 

"Yo, nice shirt."

Once again Baekhyun wasn't seeing the face entirely. He only perceived two deep brown irises somewhat coated by a glow he found oddly familiar.

"Hey." The small boy smiled back as a foreign broad shoulder gently approached to caress his own. "Thanks, it's my favorite one," he proudly sustained.

"It suits you very well, especially with these thighs," the mysterious voice assured. Baekhyun rolled his eyes but guffawed nonetheless. "You like tight clothes?" he asked but the brunet wasn't paying much attention, too busy trying to make their eyes cross paths between all the fuzzy dots present on the face.

"Ugh, yeah, why? You mind it?"

"No, no, no, you look... delicious," he chuckled.

Baekhyun was still not capable to sort out who the person was and needless to say, in this actual state he wouldn't even recognize his own reflection in a mirror.

"Huh?" Baekhyun came back to his senses.

"You should pay a little more attention, little boy." A sly smirk was discernible when out of the blue, he requested, "May I have this dance?"

A weight was removed from the couch which indicated that the man presumably stood up. As soon as the said man was on his two feet, Baekhyun saw his dark silhouette bash the coffee table in his fall. The stranger let a small high pitched squeal escape and the brunet couldn't hold back his laughter longer.

"Why are you laughing?! Come help me instead," he softly whined.

Baekhyun calmly got up —avoiding to also bang his head against the concrete— in order for him to offer his helping hand. His newfound partner waved multiples times, in the air to search without even reaching the tip of the other's fingers. It came out crystal clear the black-haired male wasn't the only one drunk here.

The tall man pulled the brunet with his entire weight using his strong arms which resulted in Baekhyun also losing his balance and crashing on him like a polar bear would lay flat on a snowy ice floe. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"I might've," he teased back, overhanging the other with his size.

Time passed by, both of them lay on the soft carpet of Eun-Ji's living room. Maybe they should've felt embarrassed or bothered of being at such a small distance, in such a disturbing position when anyone could land them their judging glares but none of that.

The level of alcohol in Baekhyun's blood definitely made him see things from a different perspective but to arrive at the point where he seemed comfortable in front of everyone with this undercovered person in his arms, no one would've guessed.

Truth to be told, the brunet secretly thanked the proximity because he could finally fully admire the man's sparkling brown pupils. They make him, just for a minute, travel and forget the ordeal Chanyeol and his friends compel him to live every day. They allow him, for a short second, to escape among bright stars and erase the evil thoughts he kept inside of him since he had the sentiment the whole world was turning against him.

"So... are we dancing, beautiful?" the man impatiently questioned.

His whiffs weaved across Baekhyun's face big while delicate fingers clung onto his petite waist. "Yeah, why not," he replied.

They successfully got back up despite their legs shivering and swayed in the direction of the dance floor to then blend within the wild crowd. The songs flashed before their eyes, the dance steps too. They did not let go of each other all along.

The room was dark. The atmosphere, meanwhile, was electric. All the people were releasing an unstable heat and Baekhyun was out of oxygen. He remained with his companion nevertheless; head carefully resting on his firm torso, hands playfully clinging behind his neck.

Not even one person paid them attention while they whispered jokes to keep themselves awake and avoid to lay on the ground once again, giggling at the tender melody guiding their rough gestures.

Baekhyun hoped he could sober down as soon as possible so he'd perhaps see his partner's perfect face with clarity. If he was referring to his beautiful voice and his bewitching laugh, this peculiar man could either be perfect or stunning. The small boy was imagining him with bright silky hair, smooth skin and angel-like features.

Baekhyun didn't really decide exactly which shade of blond would match his profound eyes best. Ideas of what he could look like were roaring from the four corners of his brain as if he was creating a new Sims on his PlayStation. He found himself a soft spot for blond hair such as Sehun's so he internally prayed for the other to have the same hairstyle.

This man was tall, an actual giant. Generally, when it was about partners, woman or man, Baekhyun liked them smaller than him. Probably because he was short himself and it was comforting for him to feel in charge of something in his life. Despite that, with this man it wasn't bothering him to be led into the dance. He could even say he, in fact, enjoyed it.

These theories were messing Baekhyun's drunk mind. He was blinded by his attraction regarding this person, the delightful fire consuming his entire body as his ears were pulsing along the uneven heartbeats spotted through the stranger's leather jacket. To be honest, he wasn't blind by anything else but this appealing unidentified man.

And that was it. The brunet stirred it in his heart: this man is the man he needs, this is the man he wants and dreamed of. Maybe even more than what he's supposed to undergo, but he's sure anyhow: he chose him to be his antidote for tonight. It's the only time they're going to see each other ever again, after all.

"I really enjoy your company, I wish I could know you more," Baekhyun allowed the booze to claim out of nowhere.

"We could do that," he responded, petting Baekhyun's head. "Tell me something about you."

"If I was a princess I'd wear glass slippers," Baekhyun admitted, "It's like a dream, you know? You'd be my knight though... You'd always be in my dreams, and when the morning comes you'd disappear like smoke and I wouldn't remember anything."

"But I want to be the princess," he pouted. "Keep dreaming."

The small boy would've protested if his hearing hadn't spotted something breathtaking over the loud music: a feminine voice shouting from afar, "Park Chanyeol!"

In a blink of the eye, Baekhyun was hanging at the verge of death.


	6. ...A WEB OF SIN

* * *

  
**Title** : TRANSFORMER  
 **Artist:**  EXO  
 **Album:**  EXODUS - The 2nd Album

* * *

 

Baekhyun's breath stopped when the name climbed the walls of his ears. In a second, his blood froze, the alcohol flowing in it too. It's like he got rid of a weight on his eyeballs and his vision was back to a point where he could see through his closed eyelids.

Every five senses awakened in one single jump, making him lose his mind. His muscles tensed, ready to flee any attack possible. These were unfortunately just a few effects this name had on his body and psyche.

On the other hand, the person in his arms didn't react. He stayed in their tight embrace without a clamor whilst still moving to the slow jam diffused by the DJ's speakers.

The small boy breathed in deeply, inhaling the reassuring scent of musk present on the other's neck. He must be imagining things, right? Perhaps that girl was not even talking to his partner. She was maybe calling one of their friends around them, who knows? They weren't the only ones in the living room after all.

Although, once he heard it again, he couldn't help but feel that the voice was directed towards them. "Hey! Chanyeol!"

He was panting, forcing himself to think it wasn't this Chanyeol anywhere next to him.

What would Park Chanyeol do here, anyway? Why would he be this nice? It would just be absurd for the creature he though of to do so.

"Chanyeol! I'm talking to you!" The same high pitched screams reached from the other side of the dance floor anew.

A woman with a short orange skirt walked and chances for her not to call them were flying away considering her steps kept getting closer and closer to their nest. The brunet was holding onto his cavalier like onto his last hypothesis.

The more the girl approached, the more the lines of her face were harsher and precise, as if she was penetrating their own world; progressively breaking it a bit further at every step. She eyed him like a feline to whomst we robbed its prey.

Baekhyun was trying to understand the situation while depicting a neutral expression, albeit inside him he was completely tetanised. Just portraying this specific individual with his long fingers clinging on him spread electric charges in the brunet's entire being.

Baekhyun's chest throbbed and drops of sweat pearled his forehead. He would've wanted to verify who was in his arms but he was simply paralyzed. Not a single world could break through his mouth and his legs were rooted to the ground, not allowing any movements besides the ones from their dance.

In reality, Baekhyun didn't want to move, fearing to face the evidence. He still wanted to hold onto the hope that this foreigner was an angel fallen from heaven.

"You don't pay attention, little boy. Do you listen to what I'm saying?" His partner pointed out, pushing Baekhyun's shoulders back to have a better overview of him. The brunet took this opportunity to tilt his head up, too curious to keep his eyes shut any longer, too desperate to know the truth.

His sight was trailing from their feet to the other's legs. From his waist to his abdomen. From his neck to his jaw, and ultimately crawling on his face.

He was in shock but then, everything slowly made sense. The voice was too melodious, the personality was too courteous, to belong to him.

Baekhyun stayed mute, starting to wallow in who he's facing. He awkwardly blinked several times before smiling to the person that is not Park Chanyeol.

When he glared in the direction of the girl he previously heard, she disappeared, fading away in a heap of lame silhouettes and transforming into a distant mirage, an oasis climbing up his brain to make him feel like a thirsty man in the desert; to make him believe that the only being he loathed was here in the same room as he, consuming congruent types of oxygen.

He quickly understood: it's all illusions. The brunet shrugged. They wouldn't fool him anymore, he could recognize them by heart now.

Therefore, he knew the clock was ticking fast. If Chanyeol settled so deep under his skin to the extent where it'd be the only thing he had hallucinations about when drunk, he had to act.

 

* * *

  
**Title** : Baby Don't Cry  
 **Artist:** EXO  
 **Album** : XOXO - The 1st Album

* * *

 

"Are you oka—" The appealing man didn't finish his sentence that a pair of eager lips were smashed against his, desperate to find the key to something they never experienced before. He was surprised in the first place but finally, he let himself flow with the sugary kiss Baekhyun was offering him.

His mouth was smoother than oil, his lips were tastier than candy. Baekhyun could tell these lips were going to be the sweetest treat he'd be able to devour in a long time, which only made him want to enjoy them more.

As they kept kissing innocently, the other gently asked for an entrance to the brunet's own wonderful world and allowed their tongues to tango in their personal frenzied dance. Suddenly, Baekhyun tasted something familiar that hit him in the guts. "You taste salty." He backed away before querying with concern, "Are you crying?"

"Don't worry, it's just... I remembered something. My eyes are just ver—"

"Shush." Baekhyun took his hand and dragged him down the identical hallway he roamed earlier. They entered in a dark room and sat on the edge of the king sized bed. For at least ten minutes, they weren't doing much except sharing warmth. The moonlight slightly poking through the heavy curtains eased the situation, turning it into a more bearable scene for the both of them. "Why are you still crying?" The black-haired one broke the ice.

"Well, promise me that whatever we say or do to each other, we make a vow to keep it to ourselves," the tall one ruled.

"We probably won't remember anything ever happened anyway," he admitted. "But I promise." Few seconds of silence followed.

"I've..." the giant man breathed. "I've been... I'm feeling ruined."

"What?"

He triturated his nails, looking down as he confessed in a sob, "I miss my mom."

Baekhyun was set aback, but promptly hid it with a reassuring answer, "I'm sorry you're going through this." He cupped his companion's hands to comfort. "It's okay, don't cry."

"I.. wish I had done things differently, you know," the man stated, "I wish I–"

"Look," Baekhyun interrupted, "My best friend always tells me to not be scared to face my problems, you should do the same. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here and we would've probably never met." He stoked the other's back softly. "You're not alone, I'll kiss away every single tear if you want me to," he playfully remarked, earning a smile from the other.

"...Thank you," he chuckled.

The brunet carefully wiped the guy's never-ending waterfalls. "Please, don't cry, okay?" The man nodded and pleased with the answer, Baekhyun wanted to land a mild peck on his cheek. But the other turned his head before Baekhyun could realize and the peck berthed on his lips instead, encouraging his partner to let go of himself. He caught the chance by holding the dwarf in his arms and deepen the kiss. "Rea–lly?"

"You kissed me first, didn't you? Now, discover..."

The cute giant approached his mouth near the brunet's neck, biting it, licking it and surely leaving fresh purple traces. "You're very impatient."

"Well, you're very attractive," he explained.

Baekhyun hopped onto his laps and captured the pink plumped culprits with his own while guiding his fingers over the belt. "You shouldn't even know what being ruined feels like." He slowly undid it as his companion's gasps and short whiffs weaved across his pretty face. "Whoever ruined you made you more perfect."

Casually resting his forehead against Baekhyun's, the boy wailed, "I'm sorry for being a mess."

"I won't mind, if tonight you stay by my side," the brunet voiced just loud enough for one ear to hear. "Close your eyes, your pain'll disappear like it never happened."

The rhythm increased subsequently yet they kept the skin-ship very gentle and sweet. They exchanged devouring stares, devilish words. Golden skin beyond golden skin, they left their feather-like fingertips discover the other with trust, which they both haven't experimented before.

He was very caring while Baekhyun bounced over him or rubbed their intimacies together. Loud noises of bed rocking, relieved moans, heavy breaths took over the room and nothing else really mattered.

They felt complete, every burden they held vanished and was long forgotten as they simultaneously came in exalted screams.

Nonetheless, before they find themselves snoring within each other's arms, the brunet's mind wandered and as if he absorbed his companion's pain, he fell down their height mounts and started to cry, cry, cry.


	7. EXPLOSIONS

* * *

  
**Title:** Overdose  
**Artist:**  EXO  
**Album:**  중 돌 (Overdose) - The 2nd Mini Album

* * *

 

We've all had an awkward encounter that we wish not to remember. Some may say they farted in public and some others may say they texted a secret to the wrong person. Some may even say they farted in public while texting a secret to the wrong person, which is something questionable, but Baekhyun was in no place to judge since he was going to be one of them today. He has never farted in public nor texted the wrong person, however, he'll wake up to the biggest embarrassment of his life.

Well, it was 5:02 and Sehun got out of the room in a hurry, leaving the acquaintance with a simple "gotta go" when his alarm went off. He was running around the about-quiet house, feeling betrayed as he taught his best friend abandoned him by himself to deal with the headache. He searched everywhere, but there was no sign of life from Baekhyun.

It's 5:17 when Sehun arrived in front of a wooden door, basic and stale like the ten other ones he had already opened at this point. What he didn't know yet was that this very specific door hid a show that none of us will ever forget.

Sehun gasped. "Oh, Lord." He stepped in the room, not believing how Baekhyun's bare body was intertwined with another one right in front of him. "What the hell is this," he spoke. "Baekhyun!" The said man slowly emerged from his relaxing and well-deserved rest, painfully moaning as an entire metal festival performed at the back of his head.

Despite the pain, he smiled when an addicting blaze embraced his sides. He has forgotten about the pounding in his brain and tenderly explored it. But when his delicate hands are met with rock hard abs, it's for sure not a match.

His eyebrows knitted and he woke up in a spur. This time, it's his eyes that are met with a man he has figured out too well not to identify, and it still isn't a match. It's even worse.

Baekhyun pinched his arm and unfortunately, it confirmed he was not in the midst of a nightmare. He couldn't remember anything but he had all the pieces of information needed to connect the dots together. Thus, once he utterly indulged this reality, he nervously questioned his friend, "Do you see what I see?"

"I don't know man, what do you see?"

The brunet held his howls back whilst facing Sehun to declare, "I... I think I see what you see." Indeed, they both saw Chanyeol —the one and only Chanyeol— peacefully sleeping next to the midget, wearing nothing more than his clear reddish skin.

Due to Baekhyun's agitation, the other also woke up, serenely stretching to the four corners of the bed before pulling the black-haired boy's body closer to his. All of a sudden, he entirely froze, losing his grip on the smaller's butt-cheeks as his eyes got ajar.

When their stares crossed paths, it confirmed what has occurred and Baekhyun's sore throat found the strength to let him shout his heart out. He kept screaming like his life was on the line until Chanyeol prevents him from letting out any sound by compressing his palm against his mouth.

Baekhyun's eyes widened. The cramps caused by their heated night was quickly replaced by the same pain he felt when Chanyeol punched him, a morning ago.

"Stop fucking yelling! My head hurts enough!" Sehun bluntly spoke in. He massaged his temples. "Now you two get things sorted out, I really don't care I just wanna get home."

The running back exits the room and Baekhyun immediately jumped out of bed not taking into account three important factors; one of them being the abrupt nausea taking over his stomach.

He placed a hand on his knee and another one on his neck, trying to control the acid reflux burning down his oesophagus. The brunet hoped he could lessen the sorenesspresent alongside his trachea but even his spit literally burnt his throat as if an ardent fire destroyed everything after passing by.

Right when the boy was about to throw his guts up on the luxury carpet, a considerate hand rested on his spine. "You okay?" Chanyeol asked. "Should I call the doctor?"

He was talking with such composure, such serenity, that it'd almost become unsettling. If you'd only rely on words, someone who doesn't know what circus was going on could've poorly thought they were friendly or, even poorer, BFFs.

The clear timbre of his raspy voice was enough for Baekhyun to recall again that he was in the presence of this monster, which forced him to abscond and find himself limping in the streets dressed in clothes that most likely didn't even belong to him, together with a sleepy Sehun to carry along the way.

 

* * *

  
**Title:** Oasis  
**Artist: EXO**  
**Album:**  DON'T MESS UP MY TEMPO - The 5th Album

* * *

 

He was struggling to move with Sehun in his arms since an eternity. It was just an untoward illusion considering they mustn't have roamed more than two hundred meters away from Eun-Ji's house.

The feeling of being sick still hasn't left Baekhyun, he could even say it was increasing each time his thoughts drifted towards that catastrophic evening.

They were lost in the middle of the suburbs surrounding Seoul's borders but it didn't forbid the brunet from being on the run, letting his impulse guide them to what appeared to be the end of the burrow.

As Baekhyun's muscles slowly started to anaesthetize under his best friend's weight and his legs were getting tangled to prohibit him from walking straight, he drowsed.

The black-haired boy was looking for a simple bench when colorful lights flickering against the dark sky caught his eye. Unconsciously, he walked to them, resembling how a child would want to chase the sun. It wasn't until he couldn't walk any further that Baekhyun realized he was standing at the entrance of a gigantic park.

The imposing garden gate was pretty old. The gold and black colors that seemed to be years ago started to transform into bright rust. A small gate made out of iron was slightly open hence why after very little thinking, Baekhyun decided to venture the place.

When they entered, the grass quickly attracted his attention. There was spread, in front of them, a verdurous lawn which visibly hasn't been mowed in a long time. The lamps that lead the small man here were far less attractive once up-close but mysteriously, this place radiated the energy Baekhyun needed at the moment.

Earlier, when he was escaping the crime scene and Chanyeol disappeared from his field of view, a funny emotion rose within himself. Anger maybe? Yes, obviously. Baekhyun could still see it in each of  _his_  pungent features, floating in the air chilled by their irated faces.

Something he didn't notice in his precipitation was that said pungent man closely following behind. Nonetheless, Chanyeol hasn't gotten the opportunity to get out his hideout as a call Sehun received from "Coach K" encouraged Baekhyun to hit the road again. The tall mall hid behind one of the beams on a random church's front porch and simply followed the two friends as they were getting out.

Another five hundred meters later, the black haired boy spots a cab and jumps in it with his half awaken best friend.

When Baekhyun was comfortably sitting in the backseat with Sehun sleeping against the window, he looked through the windshield and saw a shirtless guy waving and running after the car. The chauffeur drove off and as athletic as Chanyeol was, he was rapidly caught out of breath and couldn't chase them furthermore.

With a smirk printed on the crook of his lips, the brunet carelessly raised his shoulders and thanked God for they are already on their way home.

He told Sehun's address and approximately an hour later, the said boy was dropped home. Less than ten minutes after, the brunet was home too.

He crept through his bedroom's opened window when his bedside clock ticked 7. The time around where his mom usually came in to check on him. Baekhyun threw the fancy outfit away to put on his nightwear, sliding under his bedsheets when the knob of his door cracked.

He immobilized. "Wow, it's freezing cold in here," the mother whispered to not wake her son up. "How come he slept like that?" She goes to the bed and covered Baekhyun's back with his warm blankets.

"He bought a new T-shirt?" His sister questioned before taking the item next to the bed frame and folding it to place it in her brother's closet. "I know he's into fashion but this is crazy, how many clothes does one need?"

"I'd rather have him spend money on clothes, sweetie."

As they were getting out, the Byun girls spotted a calendar above the brunet's desk. The mother joyfully grinned, staring at the little bangs poking out the covers. "See, mom, it was all worth it after all," Baekbeoma claimed as she closed the door.

Baekhyun exhaled an air he didn't know he held in. His heart broke knowing that from now onwards, it would just be a matter of time before the bomb explodes. And as he sneakily went to the bathroom to throw up in the toilets, his heart broke a bit more.

He was abandoned in the lion's dent all over again and he could only imagine what it'd be like to fight for a match he already knew he lost. In the past, a really close one, even if against the biggest lions in the world, Baekhyun used to win.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

  
**Title:** Love, Love, Love  
**Artist:** EXO  
**Album:** 중 돌 (Overdose) - The 2nd Mini Album

* * *

 

A stomach drain, three types of mouthwash, two showers and two paracetamol tablets later, Baekhyun was presentable enough to go downstairs and eat his breakfast with his family.

"Al Capone has arrived!" Baekbeoma cheered once her brother stepped in the kitchen. "I taught I'd never see you again, you slough."

"Ha ha, you're so funny I can't hold my laughter back," he pretended while rolling his eyes and walking to get a clean bowl out of the drawer.

"No but seriously, you've been in your room since yesterday afternoon, dad was mad cause you skipped dinner," she reported.

"I'm more monitored than Al Capone himself in this house," he grumbled, putting his bowl of noodles in the microwave as Baekbeoma took a bite of her egg toasts.

Looking away from the magazine she was reading, the older sister asked with a sigh, "Anyway... Did you sleep well?" Baekhyun nodded and poured soy sauce in the recipient. He pulled the chair to sit next to his sister. "You look rusty, why are you wincing?"

"It's when I fell in the stairs yesterday, I think I hurt my knee," he lied after stuffing his mouth with food and adjusting his black turtleneck.

"That's what you get for not knowing how to climb stairs," Baekbeoma shrugged, which made her brother glance at her. It was all playful until he recognizes the magazine in her hands and frown.

He lifted the cover to see it better and asked, "What are you reading? Isn't that my campus' mag?"

"Yeah, I found it on the table. There's a lot of football in there. But let's be honest, the gossip section's the best, right?" she teased but her expression deteriorated. "Do you know Jang Hyeon Chae? She drugged a guy named Tao to hook up with him! Unbelievable... Be careful, Baekhy... Now he can't ev— Oh? EXO is p—" she rambled before her little brother prevented her from continuing by hitting his chopstickson the wooden table.

Baekhyun froze. "Since when do you read that?"

"I don't know, I think mom subscribed recently," Baekbeoma took the last sip of her coffee and stood up to put on her furry coat. "They just want to know more about the best school in South Korea. You're going to work at the freaking NASA in a few years, Baekhy! They're really proud of you, don't look sad," she said after taking her keys. "Tell dad I'll be back for dinner." She patted her brother's back and got out of the house.

"Fuck my life," Baekhyun breathed out once his sister's car roared to life, with his head resting on his hands.

After cleaning the mess he made, the brunet went back in his bedroom in order to occupy himself from the nonstop flow of thoughts his mind often can't control.

" _I wish I could know you more_."

" _We make a vow to keep it to ourselves._ "

" _I miss my mom_."

Baekhyun was still sitting at his studying desk to work on his assignments when too many questions flooded in. Eventually, these questions were ensued by tension and fears.

He couldn't help the fact that he desperately required those answers, therefore, he dialled the only number he trusted and was most likely to have them.

" _Man I think I just realized what happened! This is crazy!_ " the blond-haired boy passive-aggressively talked through the phone.

"Sehun, lower your voice. You're making me deaf," Baekhyun complained.

" _Hmm.. then why have you called?_ "

The small young man was hesitant with his words, trying to handle them like shattered pieces of glass to not sound awkward or uncomfortable. "About yesterday... I...You...Well, I just..."

The running back quickly caught what was trying to be said. " _You know that if this arrives at JD's ears you're fucked, right_?" he warned before laughing, " _Well, you already are but..._ "

The elder, in complete disbelief, fleered at the studying desk where were displayed his papers. He uttered sentences beyond understanding then came up with, "Hey! Watch your mouth! It's a serious situation, Hun."

Sehun snickered. " _Jokes aside, you know he won't feel any pity when he'll put a montage of you sucking dick on the front page of the camp mag, right?_ "

The black-haired munched on the tip of his blue pen albeit crying out, "I don't know what got to my head, Hun. It was such a bad idea..." He coughedbut added,"If this reaches Chen then it can only be... him. There was literally no one from school there."

The blond-head chuckled. " _Do you even remember?_ "

"And do you?" Baekhyun nonchalantly retorted. The brunet waited for his best friend to fire back but this one didn't.

Sehun simply continued, " _Yeah I think it could only be him, no one will care if he doesn't complain. I mean, Jongdae treats the team like family but he needs to put the info out for his mag to sell so he's all about that gossip too, you know. Chanyeol just needs to let a tiny bit slip and that's it. JD won't think twice before switching reality and portrait you into the bad guy just to protect him. He cares about the team so much..._ "

Baekhyun hummed as he dived in endless pansy yet again. It all seemed like a mystery to the black haired male. Chanyeol and some of his puppets would regularly make homophobic remarks to him so how did he end up hooking up with him when he's not even supposed to be attracted to guys? Baekhyun knew he was bisexual so there wasn't much of a surprise if he flirted with both genders but— "Chanyeol is not gay," he thought out loud.

" _It doesn't matter, man. The thing is that you two fucked._ " Hearing how his friend was speechless, the blond boy persisted, " _Jongdae is good with this type of things. He'll make everyone forget about the obvious thing here which is that his dick was far up your ass and nobody will ever question him._ "

"Oh God, don't say that out loud, I'm gonna fucking vomit again." The midget stood up to lock his door as the anxiety of being heard, of arousing suspicions, sprouted to reign over him. "You sound like Chen does these things on a regular..."

" _Man, do you ever read the campus magazine?_ "

"I couldn't care less to be honest," he sighed, "My parents subscribed apparently, I don't know, I think it's a piece of trash."

" _Why do you think everyone's trying to be in good terms with us? It's not for our pretty faces, Baek. That's what happens when the Wide Receiver is also the head of the school magazine._ "

"That's defamation, why isn't it taken down already?" the older boy exclaimed, but Sehun only chuckled back.

Baekhyun dazed off, remembering how he used to not like the assumption of EXO being trash as a whole, except for Sehun to be the only kind soul. Now he can clearly see through it, and he's glad his best friend hasn't been affected by their toxicity. "He seems like a nice dude, though. Not the type to lie about other people to ruin them," he subtly interrogated.

" _Yeah, we talk a lot after practice when he's not with Minseok. He's a nice guy inside, he's really kindhearted, but if it's about a teammate... he's willing to go all out,_ " the footballerclarified.

"I wish I was drunk so I wouldn't have to care about that," the elder whined in a mutter, hearing his friend bursting out laughter on the other side of the line. Nonetheless, Baekhyun rapidly took a stern voice to query, "Can I ask you a serious question?" Sehun hummed and he proceeded, "On a scale from 1 to 10 how screwed am I?"

The footballer hesitated for a short moment. " _Hmm, I'm going to be really real with you, man, trust me I know him, he's—_ "

"Baekhyun! Can you drive me to the train station tomorrow? My car's down!" Baekbeoma shouted from below his window. The boy benched and ran to close it for her to not eavesdrop.

"So what?" he impatiently questioned his friend while thinking of an excuse for not having the vehicle at home.

" _This could be your end, man. You taught it'll be the end of a particularly terrifying nightmare, right? Well, let me tell you, it isn't. It's the beginning_."


End file.
